<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ночь кончается скоро by hanheijun, MXTXLonghaired</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422796">Ночь кончается скоро</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanheijun/pseuds/hanheijun'>hanheijun</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTXLonghaired/pseuds/MXTXLonghaired'>MXTXLonghaired</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Suicidal Ideation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:29:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanheijun/pseuds/hanheijun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTXLonghaired/pseuds/MXTXLonghaired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Вэй Усянь погибает, Лань Ванцзи остается жить.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ночь кончается скоро</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Не тревожь этих струн, не буди полных тихой тоски голосов.<br/>
Никогда не падут небеса; им подобно бесконечна моя любовь.<br/>
Мое сердце — тугие узлы, и вовек не распутать мне эту сеть.<br/>
Ночь кончается скоро; уже догорела свеча, догорает и лунный свет.</p>
  <p>Чжан Сянь</p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
Четыре дня назад, неожиданно и прежде срока, ударили проливные дожди. Слишком свирепые и обильные для ранней весны в Гусу, когда до сезона сливовых ливней оставалось еще не меньше двух месяцев, они затапливали дороги, сбивали только распустившиеся цветки магнолии и всячески нарушали положенный ход природы.<br/>
Не имея занятий важнее, Лань Ванцзи слушал дождь. Он лежал в своей постели, неподвижный и безмолвный, раненой спиной вверх, и внимательно ловил доносящиеся из окна звуки. То яростно стучащий по крыше крупными каплями, то шипящий, подобно змее, иногда — как сейчас — дождь почти смолкал, и его неслышный шаг заглушали звуки воды, стекающей с крыши в лужи внизу. Эти звуки напоминали Лань Ванцзи о Вэй Усяне.</p>
  <p>На самом деле, о Вэй Усяне ему напоминало бесконечное множество вещей, звуков и явлений, но среди всех них именно капли, с тихим плеском разбивающиеся о воду, оставили особый след в его памяти. </p>
  <p>Он ясно помнил долгие дни опасений, отчаяния и страха в пещере на горе Муси. Как только Вэй Усянь, обессилев от ран, потерял сознание, Лань Ванцзи торопливо переложил его поудобнее, устроив головой у себя на коленях. И тогда впервые смог разглядеть его лицо в мельчайших деталях. Бледное, с неровным болезненным румянцем и влажное от испарины, оно по-прежнему оставалось завораживающе красивым, и Лань Ванцзи хотелось обвести пальцем каждую его черту — но, конечно же, он не смел. Он только смотрел, долго и жадно, как будто образ этот и без того не вставал чуть что перед взором его памяти. Время текло, и с каждым мгновением промедления страх все сильнее сжимал его сердце. Вэй Усяню не становилось лучше — скорее наоборот. Ему нужны были тепло, еда и лечение. Тех трав, что были в расшитом мешочке, лежавшем теперь у Лань Ванцзи за пазухой, едва ли было достаточно. Они все еще ждали помощи, но придет ли она? И придет ли вовремя? Вода стекала по стенам пещеры и ритмично капала, казалось, отсчитывая их время. Должно быть, нападение на Облачные Глубины, пропавший без вести брат и тяжело раненый отец, сожженые книги и удушающее чувство собственной беспомощности сделали Лань Ванцзи столь уязвимым к страху смерти, но мысль о том, что он может потерять еще и Вэй Усяня, к которому так и не вернется сознание, который сгорит от жара и перестанет дышать прямо у него на руках, завладела им полностью. Она заставляла его сердце бешено колотиться и не давала смыкать глаза. А еще — добавляла смелости. Он коснулся пылающих щек Вэй Усяня, с тревогой отметив, как они горячи; погладил по спутанным волосам. Красная лента, потемневшая от крови, еле держалась на них, и Лань Ванцзи снял ее совсем. Бережно, придерживая за плечи и под голову, он уложил Вэй Усяня головой на самодельную подушку, свернутую из их подсохшей одежды. Убирая руку, он резким движением задел что-то твердое, и раздался чистый, высокий звон, отозвавшийся коротким эхом. Лань Ванцзи опустил глаза и присмотрелся. На поясе Вэй Усяня висел серебряный колокольчик, украшенный длинной пурпурной кистью. Цвет еле угадывался: испачканные нити слиплись и посерели. Это был колокольчик клана Цзян, известный своей способностью возвращать душе покой и ясность. </p>
  <p>Решив, что покой и ясность не помешают им обоим, и зная, как дорога эта вещь Вэй Усяню, Лань Ванцзи аккуратно отцепил и его и отнес к ближайшему озерцу. В его почти что чистых водах — особенно в сравнении с водоемом, где теперь гнил труп Сюань-У — он сполоснул шелковую кисть вместе с лентой. Вернувшись и снова присев подле Вэй Усяня, он разложил их сушиться у огня, на поддержание которого уходили остатки его энергии. </p>
  <p>Вэй Усянь зашевелился и что-то простонал во сне. Слов было не разобрать, но беспокойство во всем теле и участившееся дыхание говорили вместо них — ему снился кошмар. Лань Ванцзи осторожно потряс его за плечо, позвал по имени, но безуспешно. Растерявшись, он снова взял в руки колокольчик и, поднеся его к самому уху Вэй Усяня, несколько раз встряхнул. </p>
  <p>Не прошло и минуты, как то ли по случайному совпадению, то ли и впрямь услышав знакомый звон Вэй Усянь наконец открыл глаза. Сморгнув влажную пелену, он посмотрел наверх — и лицо его посветлело, а губ коснулась улыбка. На мгновение Лань Ванцзи позволил себе подумать, что так Вэй Усянь смотрит на него; в действительности тот, конечно же, смотрел на пурпурную кисть, покачивающуюся в его руках. </p>
  <p>— Мой колокольчик, — голос его был дрожащим и хриплым от долгого молчания, но лица не покидала улыбка, — люблю его звук. Хотел бы я послушать что-то кроме этого бесконечного капания... Лань Чжань, жаль, ты не можешь сыграть мне на цине...</p>
  <p>И в самом деле, не раз за эти дни мучительного ожидания Лань Ванцзи сожалел о том, что при нем не было гуциня. Быть может, музыка помогла бы ему вновь обрести утраченное равновесие. Быть может, она бы даже облегчила страдания Вэй Усяня. Но в отсутствие инструмента все, что при нем было — это его голос и серебряный колокольчик. </p>
  <p>Вскоре Вэй Усянь снова забылся беспокойным сном, и пещера погрузилась в тишину, время от времени нарушаемую лишь плеском падающих с каменного потолка капель, звоном колокольчика и баюкающим пением Лань Ванцзи, которое наливалось еще большей тоской, отражаясь от высоких скал. </p>
  <p>Из полудрёмы воспоминаний его вырвал звук распахнувшейся двери, впустившей в цзинши оглушающую дробь вновь усилившегося дождя. Сложив и отдав торопившимся следом адептам зонт, в комнату вошел Лань Цижэнь. </p>
  <p>— Дядя, — хриплым голосом поприветствовал Лань Ванцзи. Уперев ладони по обе стороны от подушки, в которую он утыкался лбом, он начал медленно отрывать свое тело от постели. Локти задрожали; от напряжения мышц, силящихся двигаться под кожей, раны на спине обожгло. Лань Ванцзи сжал зубы.</p>
  <p>— Не смей обращаться ко мне! И не вставай, что мне от твоих поклонов, — в холодном голосе дяди он уловил непривычные интонации, но истолковать их не смог. Молча Лань Ванцзи позволил себе опуститься и снова лечь, повернув голову в сторону Лань Цижэня.</p>
  <p>— Как ты знаешь, — начал тот сухо, — клан только что вернулся с осады. Несмотря на понесенные в Илине потери...</p>
  <p>Разумеется, Лань Ванцзи ничего не знал. </p>
  <p>Лань Цижэнь в многословной манере, свойственной ему в минуты раздражения или беспокойства, начал перечисление, но он не слушал. Осада в Илине могла означать только одно. Равно как и дядя, с чего-то вдруг решивший лично перед ним отчитаться.<br/>
Томительные мгновения неясности, неуверенности в исходе рассказа тянулись бесконечно долго. В ушах Лань Ванцзи застучала кровь; внутренности сжались, не давая вдохнуть. Дурное предчувствие замерло в шаге от того, чтобы стать неоспоримой истиной. </p>
  <p>— ...мятежное поселение было полностью уничтожено, — Лань Цижэнь запнулся на этих словах, но скоро продолжил, — вместе с предводителем, Вэй Усянем. Его артефакты...<br/>
Дальше Лань Ванцзи ничего не разобрал. Он издал негромкий звук — что-то среднее между вскриком и кашлем — и снова повернул голову лицом вниз, изо всех сил упираясь лбом в подушку как в единственную точку опоры, спасаясь от охвативших тело судорог. Его кулаки сжимались и разжимались в попытках сдержать неподконтрольные конечности. Жжение змеями поползло по спине, когда, растревоженные сокращающимися мышцами, открылись раны от кнута. Ему отказал не только голос — из его тела, казалось, утекла последняя капля энергии, которая все это время поддерживала его склеенным из мелких частей, способным еще поправиться. Утекла — и все рассыпалось снова. </p>
  <p>Он почувствовал влажное тепло на спине — это пропитывалась кровью ткань одежд. Лань Цижэнь окликнул ожидавших снаружи адептов и послал их за лекарем. Собрался, видимо, уходить и сам — боковым зрением Лань Ванцзи заметил движение. Он всполошился; нельзя было позволить дяде уйти сейчас, прежде, чем будет задан единственный волнующий его вопрос — и, собравшись, насколько мог, он перевалился на бок и рывком сел. </p>
  <p>Голос почти прорезался.</p>
  <p>Лань Цижэнь остановился на полпути к двери и обернулся на звук.</p>
  <p>— Что ты делаешь?</p>
  <p>Глотая рвущиеся наружу стоны, Ванцзи с усилием вдохнул.</p>
  <p>— Что сделали с телом? — голос его едва звучал, прерывистый и хрипящий, как низкая нота, взятая на перетянутой струне. — Где оно?</p>
  <p>Некоторое время Лань Цижэнь молчал, решая, стоит ли удостоить его ответом. Потом произнес:</p>
  <p>— Обороняясь, Вэй Усянь потерял контроль над Тигриной печатью. Его разорвали его же лютые мертвецы. Останков не нашли, — и быстрым шагом, будто опасаясь продолжения разговора, вышел из комнаты. </p>
  <p>Лань Ванцзи сидел и смотрел ему вслед, в закрытую дверь, пытаясь осознать услышанное. </p>
  <p>— Вэй Ин, — шепотом позвал он, — Вэй Ин.</p>
  <p>Отозваться было некому. Он вдруг страшно захотел услышать голос Вэй Усяня, попытался вспомнить его звонкое звучание — но вместо этого на ум пришли произнесенные глухо и безрадостно слова: «Есть ли у меня выбор?». Нельзя было уходить. Нельзя было оставлять его одного. Даже если Вэй Усянь не хотел его видеть, даже если прогонял. Даже если отверг.</p>
  <p>У изголовья кровати на подставке лежал Бичэнь. Совсем близко, и все же Лань Ванцзи не мог дотянуться, не вставая. Он раскрыл лежащую на колене ладонь в сторону меча, и тот послушно скользнул в нее. Пальцы привычно сжались на прохладной рукояти, и перед глазами встали тусклые утренние сумерки и пещера, в которой они укрылись. </p>
  <p>Вэй Усянь сидел на его сложенной в несколько раз накидке, привалившись к камню, закрыв глаза. Он почти не приходил в сознание за все это время; только слабое биение пульса говорило о том, что он все еще жив. Ванцзи отдавал ему всю энергию, которую мог, пока не выдыхался — тогда он медитировал, чтобы вскоре передать еще хоть немного. Усилия его были тщетны; как вода, принесенная в треснутой чаше, энергия утекала прочь между его пальцами и запястьем Вэй Усяня, так и не напитав истощенное тело. </p>
  <p>Лань Ванцзи не прекращал попыток — прекратить было все равно что сдаться, обреченно ждать наступления грядущего, не сулящего ни одного светлого луча, совсем как небо в этом проклятом месте. </p>
  <p>Позабытое чувство беспомощности и отчаяния накрыло снова с ужасающей силой волны, налетевшей после большого отлива. Оно пронзающим холодом карабкалось по позвоночнику, смыкало когти на его шее; Лань Ванцзи никогда не ощущал его так ярко, не оказывался обездвижен его чудовищным весом. Он перевел взгляд на спящего Вэй Усяня. Чувствовал ли он то же самое? Отчужденный от прежней жизни и людей, что были в ней, на пределе своих сил, пожираемый изнутри темной энергией? Просыпался ли каждый день, как в клетке, забывался ли сном, зная, что новое пробуждение не принесет с собой облегчения?</p>
  <p>Лань Ванцзи распахнул глаза. Он снова был в цзинши, такой же опустевшей и безжизненной, как сердце ее хозяина. Подрагивающей рукой он взял шелковую кисть, свисающую с рукояти Бичэня. Тонкие нити рассыпались по сторонам, обнажая подвязанное внутри кольцо волос. Ванцзи вытащил прядь и поднес к губам. На мгновение ему показалось, что он ощущает дуновение лесного ветра на лице; теплые, сухие губы раскрываются под его несдержанным напором, а развевающиеся волосы, пахнущие жасминовым дымом, гладят его по щекам. </p>
  <p>Зажав пряди, под действием заклинания еще хранящие прежний запах, в сцепленных руках, он опустил их на колени и склонился, прижимаясь к побелевшим пальцам лбом.<br/>
За окном наступал вечер; густые штормовые облака закрывали луну, оставляя надвигающуюся темноту совсем непроглядной.</p>
  <p>*****</p>
  <p>Дождь сопровождал его в пути, ослабевая час от часу. К утру Лань Ванцзи прибыл к подножию Луаньцзан под мелкую холодную морось. И хотя в Илине стремительно светало, небо над мертвой горой, как и прежде, сторожили плотные темные облака. Та малая доля солнечного света, которую они пропускали, едва позволяла отличить день от ночи. </p>
  <p>Лань Ванцзи поднимался к вершине медленно. И дело было не в его плачевном состоянии — для того, чтобы осилить путешествие, подобное этому, он применил заклинание. Его действие все еще не иссякло, по-прежнему даруя ему физические силы ценой духовных, которые позже, когда обмен завершится, угаснут на долгие месяцы. Он медлил, потому что прислушивался на каждом шагу, присматривался к каждому телу — или же к тому, что от тела осталось. </p>
  <p>Во время войны с кланом Вэнь ему не раз довелось видеть поле битвы, в которую вел свое потустороннее войско Вэй Усянь. Он хорошо помнил влажную и взрытую землю, устланную телами вэньских заклинателей — тех, что полегли в минувшем бою, и тех, что полегли многим ранее, но были лишены посмертного покоя. Он помнил запах гнили и — особенно сильный — свежей крови.</p>
  <p>Узнав об осаде, Лань Ванцзи ожидал увидеть на Луаньцзан знакомый пейзаж; но чем выше он поднимался, тем меньше понимал, что же произошло здесь на самом деле.<br/>
Обугленные, но не догоревшие опоры хижин, где прежде жили спасенные Вэй Усянем беглецы Вэнь, редким и неровным частоколом стояли вдоль тропы. Взрытая земля, которую он увидел здесь, была взрыта не когтями разъяренных демонов, не волочащимися ногами поднятых мертвецов, но плугом фермера. Тела, обнаруженные им по дороге, не принадлежали ни заклинателям, ни крестьянам — все это были солдаты Вэй Усяня, немногочисленная армия, половина которой полегла еще на подступах к вершине. Скорее даже не тела — ссохшиеся почти до костей останки, раньше, должно быть, лежавшие в земле прямо здесь, на Луаньцзан.</p>
  <p>Почти неощутимая у подножия горы, на вершине иньская энергия клубилась плотным туманом. Завывающие голоса призраков, до этого почти неслышные за свистом ветра, зазвучали отчетливее. Лань Ванцзи был настороже, готовый обороняться, но призраки не нападали; они следовали своим путям, не отдалялись от пещеры Фумо и стенания их не были устрашающими — они были жалобными. Он попытался вслушаться в воющие голоса, как не раз на его памяти делал Вэй Усянь. Иногда казалось, что голоса мертвых звучали для него яснее и громче живых; может, так оно и было на самом деле. Но для Лань Ванцзи голоса эти оставались бессвязными до тех пор, пока он не заговаривал на языке циня.</p>
  <p>В самой пещере, как и вокруг нее, осталось только пепелище. Лань Ванцзи не был удивлен; некоторым участникам осады записи Вэй Усяня и сделанные им артефакты были намного интереснее его смерти — хотя и она пришлась кстати. Мелко исписанные листы бумаги, сложенные наспех небрежными стопками, деревянная шкатулка с отломанной крышкой, с резаками и еще какими-то инструментами внутри, и даже вполне обычная курильница на треножной подставке, в которой он постоянно жег жасмин — все эти вещи, вид которых Лань Ванцзи заботливо хранил среди прочих воспоминаний о Вэй Усяне, исчезли, растащенные кланами как добыча. Все оставшееся, не имевшее даже мнимой цены, было предано огню.</p>
  <p>На земле, там, где слой пепла был тоньше, виднелись начертанные знаки. Лань Ванцзи смахнул часть его сапогом, расчищая рисунок. Защитное поле — огромное, оно покрывало собой почти все пространство внутри. Опустившись на колени он осторожным, почти ласковым движением коснулся темно-багровых символов, изломанных и торопливых линий, написанных знакомым почерком. </p>
  <p>Если где-то и можно было узнать о душе Вэй Усяня, цела ли она, разбита ли — то непременно здесь, в месте его добровольного заточения. Духи, роившиеся вокруг, будто бы только и ждали возможности что-то сказать. Лань Ванцзи достал гуцинь, но едва прозвучали первые ноты Расспроса, как в ответ все струны одновременно яростно загудели, норовя лопнуть от напора мертвых голосов. Прижав их ладонью, он с трудом смог остановить надрывную дрожь призрачного хора.</p>
  <p>Он упрямо играл мелодию Расспроса снова и снова, но результат был один — вопреки велению циня духи кричали наперебой, и разобрать не выходило ни слова. Глядя на свои бессильно лежащие на инструменте руки, Лань Ванцзи внезапно подумал: будь среди этих неистовствующих призраков Вэй Усянь, разве не смог бы он заставить их замолчать, чтобы отозваться самому? Без сомнения, да. Но отчего он был уверен, что Вэй Усянь захочет с ним разговаривать?</p>
  <p>Так же методично и отстраненно, как он поднимался сюда, Лань Ванцзи встал с колен, повесил на спину гуцинь и направился прочь из пещеры. Он начал спуск иной, почти непротоптанной дорогой, чтобы осмотреть противоположную сторону горы. Сам не зная, на что надеясь, он все же искал пусть даже не лоскут души — или тела — но хоть что-то, что укажет ему дальнейший путь.</p>
  <p>Вдоль этой тропы не было ни обгоревших хижин, ни останков нежити. Стоило обогнуть пещеру как начинался крутой спуск, ведущий под нависающие скалы. Лань Ванцзи внимательно озирался, медленно продвигаясь вниз вдоль рощи врастающих в скалы полуобгоревших кленов — пожар добрался даже сюда. Как и все остальные деревья на Луаньцзан, они были черны от корней до листьев, и то, что их задел огонь, выдавал не цвет, а форма — их кроны были будто срезаны пламенем под причудливым углом. Проходя мимо одного из них, Лань Ванцзи замедлился, ощутив еле заметный всполох янской энергии и след заклинания. Трудно было представить, что здесь еще оставалось нечто живое — но даже если это и впрямь обман, последовав за ним, он мог что-то узнать.</p>
  <p>Долго искать не пришлось — несмотря на то, что дерево охранял барьер, он совершенно не препятствовал Лань Ванцзи. Внешне клен ничем не отличался от своих собратьев; ощупав обгоревшие вверху ветви, Лань Ванцзи опустился на одно колено, чтобы осмотреть его ближе к корням. Там, у самой земли, была прикрытая сухими ветвями расщелина в коре. Заглянув во тьму полого ствола, он наконец обнаружил сокрытое: завернутый в чьи-то большие, со взрослого плеча одежды, внутри лежал ребенок. Еще не успев взять его на руки, Лань Ванцзи знал, что это А-Юань. Он спал болезненным сном, лицо залил лихорадочный румянец; Лань Ванцзи взял его на руки со всей осторожностью, как стеклянного. Прислушиваясь к частому дыханию, он думал: чудо, что ребенок вообще был жив — со дня осады прошло несколько суток, а одежда, в которую его обернули для тепла, отсырела от постоянных дождей. Лань Ванцзи поменял ее на собственную накидку. Она, зачарованная от дождя и ветра, по крайней мере защитит А-Юаня в дороге до Облачных глубин. </p>
  <p>Теперь, с больным ребенком на руках, Лань Ванцзи торопился вернуться. Прежде он собирался пройти весь путь вниз ногами и лишь от подножия отправиться в путь на мече, но времени на это больше не было. Отправляясь с Луаньцзана с А-Юанем на руках, он невольно вспомнил тот единственный раз, когда он был здесь до этого дня — и Вэй Усяня, измотанного, одинокого, но еще живого.</p>
  <p>Под конец дороги Лань Ванцзи вынужден был сделать остановку. Действие заклинания постепенно рассеивалось, и он чувствовал непривычную усталость; в тело возвращалась боль, кожу на спине тянуло. Не в силах действительно помочь ему, Лань Ванцзи тем не менее постоянно проверял пульс и трогал лоб А-Юаня, надеясь только на то, что они окажутся у лекарей вовремя. Больше всего он боялся снова опоздать.<br/>
На улице давно стемнело. Свет на безлюдные улицы Цайи кое-где проливали лишь фонари гостиниц и винных лавок. Проходя мимо одной из них Лань Ванцзи заметил на прилавке знакомые бутыли «Улыбки императора». Ему подумалось, что для Вэй Усяня не найти подношения лучше — и он купил одну.</p>
  <p>В Облачных глубинах, стоило пересечь защитный барьер, его встретил Лань Сичэнь. </p>
  <p>— Ванцзи, — начал он но запнулся, когда увидел ребенка, — это...</p>
  <p>— Ему нужен лекарь, — смог выговорить Лань Ванцзи, чувствуя, как остатки взятых взаймы сил покидают его.</p>
  <p>Он смутно помнил, как брат забрал у него А-Юаня, другой рукой придерживая за локоть его самого. Как ему помогли дойти до цзинши, как он упал на колени, едва задвинув за собой дверь. Как спустя время он вспомнил о купленном Вэй Усяне подношении — вине, и как осознал, что у того нет ни могилы, ни таблички, чтобы это подношение принять. </p>
  <p>Помнил, как откупорил бутыль и вдохнул сладкий, опаляющий ноздри аромат — и больше не помнил ничего.</p>
  <p>*****</p>
  <p>Следующим его воспоминанием стало пробуждение. Лань Ванцзи открыл глаза в цзинши глубокой ночью. Неподвижную тишину лишь немного нарушал шорох листьев и ветвей над самым окном. Он всматривался в проступающие сквозь темноту балки потолка, пытаясь мысленно восстановить хоть что-то из минувшего дня — безуспешно.<br/>
В какой-то момент он вдруг осознал, что лежит на спине — но она почему-то не болит. Еще несколько дней назад это казалось непозволительной роскошью; незатягивающиеся раны горели и безо всяких прикосновений, и даже действие заклинания, которое несколько облегчало боль, должно было уже закончиться и вернуть ее стократно.</p>
  <p>Сейчас же он не чувствовал боли совсем. Поднявшись с подушки, чтобы ощупать спину, Лань Ванцзи услышал чужеродный ночной тиши звук. Плеск воды, легкий, как будто кто-то забавы ради тревожит ее гладь пальцами. Звук повторился еще раз, и еще, и вскоре о присутствии в доме постороннего говорили уже не только всплески из бочки для купания — должно быть, оттуда. Комнату наполняла иньская энергия, едкая и удушающая, как дым пожара. Лань Ванцзи встал с кровати, взял лежавший рядом меч и направился вглубь цзинши, где за бумажной ширмой находилась купальная. Он ступал медленно и с непонятной ему самому осторожностью; кого бы или что бы он там не встретил, красться не было никакого смысла — существо наверняка знало о его присутствии. И все же он ничего не мог поделать с оторопью, которая овладевала им с каждым шагом все сильнее. </p>
  <p>Зайдя в купальную, он замер на пороге. На краю стоявшей посередине комнаты бочки лежали скрещенные ноги. Тело их обладателя было полностью сокрыто деревянной стенкой. В пробивающихся через резные рамы узорах лунного света белая кожа как будто светилась. Лань Ванцзи не мог отвести глаз; он разглядывал эту сцену, позабыв об осторожности, о том, что некто, очевидно неживой природы, вторгся к нему в дом. Внимание его привлек особенно яркий на белоснежной коже шрам вдоль щиколотки, неровный, рваный след от клыков. Неверяще, он сделал несколько шагов вперед, чтобы взглянуть поближе, убедиться — но стоило приблизиться, как фигура резко вынырнула из-под воды, забрызгивая все вокруг. Непроизвольно Лань Ванцзи отпрянул и так и остановился, как вкопанный, когда, откинув от лица длинные мокрые пряди, на него обернулся Вэй Усянь.</p>
  <p>— Вэй... Ин? — позвал Лань Ванцзи шепотом; голос его подвел. Ошеломленный, он не мог ни выдохнуть, ни вдохнуть, ни сдвинуться с места. Ни единой связной мысли не осталось — голос разума не смог перекричать оглушающий стук сердца и окончательно сдался.</p>
  <p>— Это я, — обыденно ответил Вэй Усянь, — извини, что так неожиданно и без церемоний, но есть одно неотложное дело, которое я не могу доверить никому. Никому, кроме тебя, Лань Чжань.</p>
  <p>С этими словами он с наслаждением потянулся, жмурясь, и поднялся на ноги. Тяжелые, мокрые волосы облепили плечи, руки и грудь. Вода быстрыми струйками стекала с них, огибая рельеф его худого тела.</p>
  <p>— И... — Лань Ванцзи откашлялся, посмотрев Вэй Усяню в глаза, — и какое же?</p>
  <p>— Похорони меня, — с безмятежной улыбкой попросил тот и протянул к нему руки. </p>
  <p>Лихорадочные мысли вновь наводнили прежде опустошенную голову Лань Ванцзи, зазвучав нестройным хором. Кто это? Это и в самом деле Вэй Усянь или нечто принявшее его облик обманом? Может ли это быть его призрак, и значит ли это, что его душа уцелела? </p>
  <p>Стоящая перед ним фигура не выглядела бесплотной; белая кожа, влажно сияющая в свете луны, выглядела живой и мягкой и притягивала взгляд. Кроме клейма на груди и небольших старых шрамов ничто не нарушало ее гладкости и белизны — но если так, действительно ли это призрак, без капли крови, без единого посмертного увечья?<br/>
Лань Ванцзи сделал шаг к бочке, потом еще один, и еще. Тело двигалось само по себе; выпущенный из рук Бичэнь плавно приземлился на пол. Увидев это, Вэй Усянь улыбнулся шире.</p>
  <p>— Я думал, ты меня не узнал, Лань Чжань! Не смотри так свирепо, разве так смотрят на старых друзей? Мы так давно не виделись, не помню, когда это было? — он посмотрел куда-то вверх, задумавшись. Лань Ванцзи открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но не смог заставить себе произнести ни слова. — А, неважно. Так ты мне поможешь?</p>
  <p>Когда Лань Ванцзи подошел, наконец, вплотную, протянутые руки с готовностью обвили его шею. Они обжигали нечеловеческим холодом, но были действительно мягкими, подобно живой плоти. Повинуясь желанию Вэй Усяня и неспособный сопротивляться порыву собственных чувств он подхватил его в ответ, вытаскивая из бочки. К мокрому бедру пристал алый лепесток цветка граната, и только теперь Ванцзи заметил, что ими устлана вся поверхность воды — потому что это вода для ритуального омовения. </p>
  <p>Вэй Усянь с охотой прижимался к нему голым телом и запрокидывал голову, пытаясь поймать его взгляд, но Лань Ванцзи не решался посмотреть в ответ. Но все, что он старался не видеть, он чувствовал. Он чувствовал прикосновение, почти кожа к коже, если бы не тонкая, насквозь промокшая рубашка. Он чувствовал запах волос — они не пахли гранатовым цветом, и даже не пахли жасминовыми благовониями, аромат которых всегда сопровождал Вэй Усяня с тех пор, как тот вернулся с Луаньцзан во время войны. «Сладкие запахи нравятся мертвым», — пояснил он однажды. Но сейчас Вэй Усянь пах иначе — как тогда, в Гусу. Луговыми травами, в которых он дремал, сбежав от чужих глаз. Магнолиевым чаем, который в Облачных глубинах всегда заваривали по весне. Жизнью.</p>
  <p>Огибая ширму, Лань Ванцзи краем глаза заметил розовеющие на белоснежной бумаге пионы, но мысль о том, что в его комнате никогда не было такой ширмы, промелькнув, тут же ускользнула от него.</p>
  <p>С Вэй Усянем на руках он вернулся к кровати, на которую и пришлось его уложить — за неимением более подходящего места для совершения ритуала. Теперь, после омовения, следовало одеть Вэй Усяня в чистые одежды. Вместо этого Лань Ванцзи, замешкавшись, присел рядом, на самый край постели, и наконец посмотрел ему в глаза. Вэй Усянь улыбнулся.</p>
  <p>— Я знал, что могу на тебя положиться, Лань Чжань...</p>
  <p>— Как ты умер? — резко перебил его Лань Ванцзи; слова вырвались из него сами собой.<br/>
Вэй Усянь поджал губы и посмотрел в сторону, задумавшись. После недолгого молчания он пожал плечами.</p>
  <p>— Я не знаю. Но это же я! Так что наверняка какой-нибудь дурной смертью.</p>
  <p>Он не знал.</p>
  <p>Сердце Лань Ванцзи оборвалось. На Вэй Усяне не было крови, не было ран. Он не знал своей смерти и ничего не хотел сказать живым. Он не был призраком, частицей души, проникшей в сон чтобы дать о себе знать. Вопреки надеждам Лань Ванцзи этот Вэй Усянь был не более чем образом, порожденным его помутившимся от отчаяния рассудком. </p>
  <p>Будто уловив эти переживания, Вэй Усянь погладил его по плечу — мягко и ободряюще. Он по-прежнему улыбался, но улыбка его не была ни веселой, ни печальной — Лань Ванцзи никак не мог понять, что именно с ней не так. </p>
  <p>Холодные пальцы забрались за ворот рубашки, лаская теперь уже голое плечо. Не двигаясь и не дыша Лань Ванцзи ждал, что будет дальше, когда Вэй Усянь резко переменился в лице. Ладонь соскользнула с плеча и остановилась ниже, на груди, где-то над сердцем.</p>
  <p>— Лань Чжань, что это? — шепотом спросил он.</p>
  <p>Лань Ванцзи опустил взгляд и в изумлении приоткрыл рот. Там, куда упирались пальцы, алело клеймо. Точно такое же, как у Вэй Усяня, и точно на том же месте вэньское солнце пылало с яростью, уже давно ему непозволительной. Лань Ванцзи дотронулся до него и лишь тогда почувствовал боль.</p>
  <p>И проснулся — на этот раз по-настоящему. </p>
  <p>Спину жгло. Сдавливала слабость — теперь не только физическая, но и духовная; энергия едва ощутимо текла по меридианам, будто замедлился разгонявший ее прежде пульс. Грудь закрывали бинты. </p>
  <p>Сжав зубы и поморщившись Лань Ванцзи заставил себя сесть и быстрыми движениями размотал их. Клеймо было на месте.</p>
  <p>Он тяжело выдохнул и закрыл глаза. Переживания последних дней навалились с новой силой, все разом. И, не в силах противостоять поднимающейся внутри волне бессилия и тоски, он с силой надавил на обожженную кожу.</p>
  <p>*****</p>
  <p>Первый снег этой зимой выдался затяжным. Закатанная циновка открывала слепяще-белый пейзаж в окне, впуская в цзинши ветра. Для Лань Ванцзи этот снег был не только первым в этом году, но и первым, который он встречал вне уединения.<br/>
Три минувшие зимы он провел, залечивая раны — те, что нанес кнут, и те, что он нанес себе сам. </p>
  <p>Время от времени к нему заходил Лань Сичэнь. Он приносил с собой чай и разговоры ни о чем, которые к тому же вел почти в одиночку. За мирскими новостями и обсуждением дел клана невозможно было до конца спрятать незаданные вопросы и невысказанные ответы, незримо витавшие в комнате. Но один не хотел спрашивать, а другой не хотел отвечать. Но даже несмотря на это Лань Ванцзи был благодарен брату, который, не осуждая и не пытаясь в чем-то его переубедить, просто приходил провести с ним время. </p>
  <p>Истинную причину уединения Лань Ванцзи тщательно скрывали — никто, кроме ближайших членов семьи, доверенного лекаря и тридцати трех старейшин не знал — и не должен был узнать — о позорном наказании дисциплинарным кнутом, которое понес брат главы клана, а тем более о причинах столь суровой меры. Поэтому в глазах непричастных к его преступлению адептов Лань он был виновен в том, что помог Старейшине Илина избежать правосудия в Безночном городе — кто знает, под влиянием каких темных сил? — и только. За совершенную ошибку Лань Ванцзи надлежало провести три года раскаяния в уединенной медитации. Он не мог покидать пределов Облачных Глубин, был отлучен от важных семейных собраний и участия в делах клана и только изредка выходил из цзинши, совершая прогулку. Лань Сичэнь оставался единственной связующей нитью между ним и внешним миром, рассказывая за чаем о том, что Лань Ванцзи не положено было знать.</p>
  <p>Иногда они говорили об А-Юане.</p>
  <p>За прошедшие годы память так и не вернулась к нему; учитывая нынешнее положение дел, это было к лучшему, но однажды он должен будет узнать о своем происхождении — в этом Лань Ванцзи был уверен. Однажды, когда А-Юань станет взрослым, когда сможет сам выбирать, какой дорогой идти, он обязательно должен узнать о своей семье. О них и о человеке, который не пожалел ради них жизни. </p>
  <p>А пока Лань Юань считал, что он — осиротевший сын заклинателей, покинувших Гусу для самосовершенствования в странствиях и встретивших свою безвременную смерть вдали от клана. Узнав о их гибели, его отыскали и забрали в Облачные Глубины, отдав на попечение Лань Ванцзи. </p>
  <p>А-Юань делал успехи в медитации и каллиграфии, быстро схватывал теорию — но отличался слабым здоровьем. В этом не было ничего удивительного после всех невзгод, что он перенес в раннем детстве, и тяжелой болезни, от которой он с трудом оправился. И как бы старательно он ни занимался, пройдут годы, прежде чем духовной энергии в его теле станет достаточно для золотого ядра, которое восполнит то, что отбирает физическая слабость. </p>
  <p>Наступал послеполуденный час, и Лань Ванцзи как раз собирался навестить А-Юаня. В последнее время они виделись реже обычного; с тех пор, как вышел срок его затворничества, Лань Ванцзи снова стал ходить на ночную охоту. Но в те дни, когда он не покидал Облачных Глубин, он старался бывать с А-Юанем подольше.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Ханьгуан-цзюнь! — А-Юань вскочил из-за стола и поклонился ему, сложив руки перед собой. </p>
  <p>Лань Ванцзи кивнул в ответ, жестом показав, что можно садиться, и сам устроился рядом. </p>
  <p>— Чем ты занимался? </p>
  <p>— Вот, — обеими ладонями пододвинув к нему раскрытую тетрадь с каллиграфией, А-Юань задрал голову и стал следить за выражением его лица в поисках одобрения. Лань Ванцзи едва заметно улыбнулся и заглянул в записи. Старательно выведенные иероглифы складывались в правила клана — часть «О смирении». Чертам не хватало изящества — кисть пока все еще дрожала в детской руке — но Лань Ванцзи был доволен. Поймав пытливый взгляд А-Юаня, он положил руку ему на голову. </p>
  <p>— Ты хорошо справляешься. Хочешь потренироваться на чем-нибудь, кроме правил?</p>
  <p>— Чем-нибудь, кроме правил? — в недоумении, но с некоторым оживлением переспросил А-Юань.</p>
  <p>— В следующий раз я принесу тебе из библиотеки сборник стихов.</p>
  <p>А-Юань просиял.</p>
  <p>— Спасибо, Ханьгуан-цзюнь!</p>
  <p>Пока он наводил порядок на столе, аккуратно складывая тетради и развешивая сполоснутые кисти, Лань Ванцзи зажег угли в еще одной курильнице — для тепла. </p>
  <p>— Ханьгуан-цзюнь, — снова заговорил А-Юань, закончив уборку, — я хотел спросить...это о каллиграфии.</p>
  <p>Лань Ванцзи вопросительно посмотрел на него.</p>
  <p>— Говори.</p>
  <p>— А можно мне взять для упражнений вашу тетрадь?</p>
  <p>А-Юань во всем хотел быть похож на него — хотел копировать его записи и рисунки, просил научить его играть на гуцине — и особенно языку струн, в котором Ханьгуан-цзюнь так хорош. Лань Ванцзи думал, что это нормально для ребенка, но чувствовал себя от этого немного странно. Он не был уверен, что заслуживает такого преданного отношения — что он хороший наставник, хотя он очень старался им быть.</p>
  <p>— Можно. Я принесу тебе ее вместе со стихами, — он махнул А-Юаню рукой, и тот подошел. — Присядь, я помогу тебе заколоть волосы.</p>
  <p>Усадив А-Юаня перед зеркалом и присев позади, Лань Ванцзи взялся за гребень. В свои восемь лет А-Юань был достаточно самостоятелен, чтобы ночевать в собственной комнате, и умел правильно надевать обыкновенные и праздничные одежды. Но аккуратно заколоть себе волосы и повязать лобную ленту пока не мог. Другим детям в клане помогали их родители; ему помогал Лань Ванцзи. Он медленными движениями, чтобы случайно не сделать больно, расчесал длинные пряди, а потом отделил верхнюю их половину и свернул в жгут, а жгут — в узел. Надев сверху серебряную заколку, он закрепил ее шпилькой, которую вставил ровно параллельно плечам. Все это время А-Юань завороженно наблюдал за его движениями в зеркало.</p>
  <p>— Ленту повяжи сам, — сказал Лань Ванцзи и немного отодвинулся.</p>
  <p>А-Юань послушно взял расшитую облаками ленту и обернул ее вокруг головы, завязав над затылком. Но после этого, когда пришло время заправить концы ленты в специальную петлю в заколке, он все никак не мог в нее попасть. Педагогического терпения Лань Ванцзи не хватило надолго — и он все же помог.</p>
  <p>— Ханьгуан-цзюнь, а почему вы не носите заколку? — вдруг спросил А-Юань, поблагодарив за помощь. Пока Лань Ванцзи не мог решить, что ответить, он продолжал, — Цзэу-цзюнь носит заколку, и учитель Лань тоже. И другие взрослые.<br/>
Лань Ванцзи носил волосы распущенными и не надевал украшений. Левое запястье, под рукавом, он оборачивал красной лентой. Эти знаки скорби прекрасно понимали взрослые — и вызывали у Лань Цижэня неизменный гнев — но А-Юань еще не знал о них. И меньше всего Лань Ванцзи хотел рассказывать ему об этом.</p>
  <p>— У меня... — начал он, пытаясь подобрать слова, — есть особая причина.</p>
  <p>Должно быть, ни один ребенок на свете не принял бы такое расплывчатое объяснение, но А-Юань обладал удивительной для своего возраста чуткостью к окружающим. Так или иначе, расспрашивать дальше он не стал. Лань Ванцзи тихо с облегчением выдохнул. </p>
  <p>— Я отправляюсь в Цайи. Хочешь пойти со мной?</p>
  <p>А-Юань, конечно же, хотел.</p>
  <p>Лань Ванцзи шел вдоль канала, стараясь обходить толпу, и краем глаза следил за А-Юанем. Тот держался поблизости, иногда хватаясь за его накидку, чтобы не отстать, и был полностью сосредоточен на медовом леденце и разглядывании разноцветных прилавков. Он был уже слишком большим, чтобы легко потеряться, но Лань Ванцзи помнил тот день, когда на рынке в Илине его потерял Вэй Усянь, и от этого воспоминания тревога крепла в его сердце. </p>
  <p>Он находил это удивительным, но с тех пор, как Вэй Усяня не стало, Лань Ванцзи стал видеть его только чаще. Иногда, выходя на ночной патруль, он видел его бегущим по стене Облачных глубин. Иногда он видел его на дереве в горах Гусу. </p>
  <p>Вот и теперь, в Цайи, он видел его в проплывающей мимо лодке с бутылью вина в руке, и возле торговца воздушными змеями.</p>
  <p>Стоило моргнуть — и видение растворилось.</p>
  <p>А-Юань вдруг остановился и взял его за локоть, останавливая тоже.</p>
  <p>— Ханьгуан-цзюнь! Слышите?</p>
  <p>Он слышал. Откуда-то — должно быть, из окна винной лавки неподалеку — доносились звуки флейты. Бойкая и радостная, она задавала темп мелодии, к которой вскоре присоединились струнные. В оцепенении Лань Ванцзи смотрел на задумчивое лицо А-Юаня, полностью погруженного в музыку, и ждал — чего? Действительно ли А-Юань все забыл? Мог ли он слышать, как Вэй Усянь играл на флейте что-то, кроме яростных боевых мотивов, и теперь вспомнить об этом? О Вэй Усяне, о своем родном клане, о горе Луаньцзан?</p>
  <p>Помолчав еще немного, А-Юань сказал:</p>
  <p>— Красиво... Я тоже хочу научиться играть. Когда мне можно будет начать заниматься игрой на гуцине, Ханьгуан-цзюнь?</p>
  <p>Лань Ванцзи выдохнул и погладил его по голове.</p>
  <p>— Скоро.</p>
  <p>По возвращении в Облачные глубины он проводил А-Юаня до его комнаты, проверил, не погасли ли курильницы, и отправился к себе. Их прогулка разбередила его память. Вернувшись в цзинши, он сел на кровать и, закатав рукав, долго смотрел на красную ленту. Порой Лань Ванцзи чувствовал себя слабым; порой он думал, что раз душа Вэй Усяня исчезла навсегда — то не лучше ли будет, если его собственная исчезнет тоже? Порой, думая об этом, он брал в руки меч.</p>
  <p>Но он не давал своим чувствам воли. Он не должен был этого делать, по крайней мере — не сейчас. По крайней мере, пока в нем нуждается А-Юань.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>*****<br/>
— Ванцзи, — голос Лань Цижэня звучал недовольно, но это было то ровное, обыденное недовольство, которое не обещало последствий серьезнее, чем длинный выговор. </p>
  <p>— Дядя, — церемонно склонился Лань Ванцзи в ответ.</p>
  <p>— Как долго ты еще собираешься разгуливать в неподобающем виде?</p>
  <p>— Я провожу свои дни в смирении, — этот разговор каждый раз протекал по одному и тому же руслу, и каждый раз заканчивался ничем. </p>
  <p>— Ты соблюдаешь траур, — с нажимом продолжал Лань Цижэнь, — траур по...</p>
  <p>Постепенно он начинал закипать.</p>
  <p>— ...и ты соблюдаешь траур по нему тринадцать лет!</p>
  <p>Лань Ванцзи помолчал, но дядя, очевидно, ждал ответа.</p>
  <p>— Основатель Лань Ань соблюдал траур до самой смерти.</p>
  <p>Закрыв глаза и глубоко вздохнув, Лань Цижэнь отвернулся, отказываясь принимать такое сравнение. Он присел за чайный столик и перевел тему.</p>
  <p>— Жители деревни Мо обратились за помощью.</p>
  <p>— Что-то серьезное? Я отправлюсь немедленно, — Лань Ванцзи впервые с начала разговора выпрямился.</p>
  <p>— Не ходи сам. Отправь Сычжуя и остальных. Судя по описанию — обычные ходячие мертвецы.</p>
  <p>Покинув покои дяди, Лань Ванцзи направился прямиком к Лань Сычжую. Проблема была обыденной, решение обещало быть несложным — как раз подходящий случай для тренировки юных адептов. И хотя последние дни его мучало необъяснимое дурное предчувствие, оно не было причиной достаточно весомой, чтобы упускать такую возможность.</p>
  <p>— В последнее время в округе много ходячих мертвецов, — сказал, выслушав его, Лань Сычжуй, — это из-за скорого Фестиваля духов? </p>
  <p>Лань Ванцзи кивнул. В седьмом месяце даже упокоенных духов можно было легко растревожить, а потому в эту пору за помощью обращались особенно часто.<br/>
— До деревни Мо не больше двух часов пути.</p>
  <p>— Я понял, Ханьгуан-цзюнь, — торопливо ответил Лань Сычжуй и поклонился, — я соберу остальных. Мы выдвинемся как можно скорее, чтобы успеть все подготовить прежде, чем стемнеет.</p>
  <p>Глядя на его едва сдерживаемый пыл, Лань Ванцзи старался отогнать от себя предчувствия и сны, мучавшие его в последнее время, прочь. И все же, проводив юных адептов и промаявшись полдня, Лань Ванцзи отправился следом. Остановившись в гостинице в городе неподалеку от деревни Мо, он занял комнату на втором этаже и, дождавшись, когда принесут чай, присел на балконе. </p>
  <p>Отстраненно наблюдая за занавесками, трепещущими от летнего ветра, Лань Ванцзи мысленно вернулся в свои сны. В них, как и много лет назад, он видел ту, другую цзинши, в которой ширма с розовыми пионами отгораживает бочку, полную воды с гранатовыми цветами. В которой на столе, среди каллиграфических принадлежностей, лежит черная жемчужина для ритуала погребения. На полу которой даже есть мокрый след, ведущий от бочки к кровати — и только Вэй Усяня там больше нет. Лань Ванцзи бродил по этой комнате ночами напролет, надеясь, что Вэй Усянь появится снова — но до сих пор он так ни разу и не явился.</p>
  <p>Темнело, и все вокруг наполнилось звуками летней ночи — стрекотом насекомых и редкими криками птиц. Лань Сычжуй вместе с Лань Цзинъи и остальными адептами должны были уже начать ритуал. Внутренне упрекая себя за излишнюю тревожность, Лань Ванцзи тем не менее остался верным своему намерению быть поблизости и настороже. Он взял чайник и поднялся на ноги, собираясь спуститься на первый этаж, чтобы заказать еще чая и какой-нибудь ужин, когда ветер неожиданно переменился. Холодные и быстрые, порывы набирали силу, взметывая в воздух пыль и листья и едва не обрывая занавески. Прямо у Лань Ванцзи на глазах небо, которое совсем недавно было чистым и спокойным, разорвал шторм. Он застыл, напряженно вглядываясь в грозовые облака. Своей яростью и внезапным появлением этот ливень напоминал тот самый, который тринадцать лет назад возвестил о нападении на Луаньцзан. Иньская энергия такой разрушительной силы и концентрации не могла не нарушать баланс всего вокруг — и тогда, после осады, шторм бушевал несколько дней, накрыв собой даже земли далеко за пределами Илина.</p>
  <p>Лань Ванцзи смотрел вверх, обуреваемый, кроме тревоги, каким-то неясным чувством тоски. Смотрел до тех пор, пока темное небо не осветил сигнальный огонь в форме облаков.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>